


Mcyt ( most of it is Techno but- ) artbook

by SaltyPretzels



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I absolutely hate this., I do not even know., I guess it is Technoblade centric if most of the art is of him???, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Why do tags use their real names., aaaaaaaaAAAAA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyPretzels/pseuds/SaltyPretzels
Summary: I just shitpost my art here. :)) You’re free to leave requests.
Relationships: None
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Requests i suppose?

**Author's Note:**

> You can also comment as a guest for anonymity or however that is spelled lol.

Well hullo there,,, 

alright, well, if you haven’t guessed it from the title, this is an art book. I mainly draw Techno because Yes, but yknow-

So basically, this is where you can request stuff,,, I also draw other MCYT and streamers etc. Just drop a comment. I am fine with anything! Although NSFW is off limits here. I made this general audiences lol. 

Well, i do genderbends, outfits, or just what you request. Lmao, although I will also just post my own ideas as well 😼😼😼 

But that do not matter. Just drop a comment huhu. Art example on the next chapter ig?..? 


	2. IT’S TECHNO. WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its just Techno. Idk.

WEEWOO LOOK AT THIS I MADE IT HAHAHAH IT TOOK ME FOREVER LMAO 

Ok wait oopsie the drawing is huge 😳😳😳

But it dont matter. ill just put it again in a smaller size. whay. 

absolutely nailed it. bam 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment. Dont be shy.


	3. This isn’t really MCYT but

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This honestly isn’t MCYT. I just-

Well I might or might not have drawn a humanised version of the Ender Dragon. This sketch took me like 👍 1:30 hours, but I am fine. I feel fine. Not like I’m running on three cups of very very sugary and milky latte macchiato. I’m hungry 🥲 

but does that matter? It does, but not to you, HAHA,,,,

anyway, I feel like I am holding y’all up for too long. Or do you like listening to me rambling about my shit ass life, it depends.   
  


anyway, I can’t get the headcanon out of my head where the ender dragon is Ranboo’s mother, and saying that I am absolutely obsessed with the idea is an understatement.   
  


i was just going to draw Ranboo at first, but it turns out like this. Please don’t bully me. Thanks. And I bought a cinnamon roll. I might put it into my cereal from now on. Ahha.   
  


AND OOOHH I MADE THE PICTURE TOO BIG HOLD UP I’LL TRY AGAIN- 

alright. Honestly, I hope this works. Like, ahahahah, 

Ill be putting other shots of her down below 😔😔😔

  
it’s a little big again. Oops.   
  


there we go.   
  


and next is the full body.   
  


hahahaha. Aha.

not me trying over and over again. At least it’s there for EVERY FORMAT LMAOO AHHAHAHA

alright lmao, BYEEEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW THAT I AM LOOKING AT TGE PREVIEW IT IS ACTUALLY OK SIZED WTF ALL MY EFFORTS WERE IN VAIN NOOOOOOOOO
> 
> If you want me to draw something, feel free to leave a comment. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want to request something :DDD


End file.
